Frommer Stop
The is a semi-automatic pistol produced in 1912 by of Hungary. It was used throughout World War I and World War II by the . Designer adapted the design from another pistol that fired .32 ACP (7.65mm) from a seven-round detachable magazine.Frommer Stop – Wikipedia The weapon is unusual among automatic pistols in using a long-recoil system of operation. The Frommer Stop was available in 2 proprietary cartridges, similar to the .32 and .380 ACP, respectively. However, the Stop's cartridges had more powder and fired a heavier bullet. The Stop could fire regular .32 and .380 rounds, though, with less reliability. http://www.hungariae.com/FromStop.htm An automatic carbine variant of the pistol lengthened the barrel to almost 10 inches, and extended the magazine to 15 rounds.Frommer-Stop Semi and Full Automatic Pistol Model 1912 – The R.W. Norton Art Gallery A pocket pistol version, called the 'Baby Stop', was also available. Battlefield 1 Frommer Stop Pistol |level = |cost = |kit = |ammotype = .32 ACP |maxrange = |recoil1st = 1 |spreadinc = 0.15 |spreaddec = 4.5 |slot = Sidearm |image = Frommer Stop Icon Color.png |hud = |recoildec = 5 |spreadz = 0.4 |spreaduz = 0.8 (Static) 1.2 (Moving) |range = |source = }} The Frommer Stop is a sidearm featured in Battlefield 1 for the Scout kit. The Frommer Stop has a very high rate of fire and respectable damage, as well as relatively low recoil. This makes it a very good weapon for rapidly taking down lone enemies. However, its magazine capacity makes it difficult to engage multiple enemies. This is somewhat countered by the extremely short reload time. The Frommer Stop fills the role of low-damage, high rate-of-fire pistol for the Scout kit. It is almost identical to the Modello 1915, 1903 Hammerless and Taschenpistole M1914 in this regard. Frommer Stop idle BF1.jpg|Frommer Stop Frommer Stop ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights Frommer Stop reload BF1.jpg|Reload Frommer Stop cocking BF1.jpg|Pulling back the slide after an empty reload Weapon Skins |group3 = Special |list3 = Camouflage Masking · Camouflage Pattern · Camouflage Shroud · Camouflage Veil }} Frommer Stop Auto |level = |cost = |kit = |ammotype = .32 ACP |maxrange = |recoil1st = 2 |recoildec = 12 |spreadinc = 0.045 |spreaddec = 2.7 |slot = Primary weapon |image = Frommer Stop Auto Icon Color.png |hud = |spreadz = 0.36 (Static) 0.44 (Moving) |spreaduz = 0.8 (Static) 1.2 (Moving) |range = |source = }} The Frommer Stop Auto is a carbine form of the normal pistol. It was first seen in the Battlefield 1 Gameplay Series: Vehicles Trailer video as a customization option. The Frommer Stop Auto fills a similar role to the G18 from previous Battlefield installments. It is an extremely fast firing, pistol-like weapon that is forced to reload often but is deadly efficient at taking down lone enemies. The rate of fire for the Auto is verging on uncontrollable, so one should play with it like they do when using the Automatico M1918 - firing from the hip at close range and reloading often. Main differences between the Frommer Stop Auto and the Automatico are magazine size and sensitivity to movement. Frommer Stop Auto BF1.jpg Frommer Stop Auto ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights Frommer Stop Auto Reloading BF1.jpg|Reloading Frommer Stop Auto Rechambering BF1.jpg|Chambering the bullet after an empty reload References Category:Machine Pistols Category:Sidearms of Battlefield 1 Category:Carbines of Battlefield 1